Computer databases have long been used to store and provide access to data. Computer databases allow users to enter queries and receive results that are intended to satisfy the query. In many cases, the user's query may be answered by data that is stored in multiple different databases. The user may not know that the data they desire to access is stored on these databases, and, even if the user is aware of the data's location, the user may not know how to access the data. This data is often referred to as “dark data”. The dark data is data that is required (or is at least useful) in answering the user's query, but is not accessible by the user.